omniversal_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Pillar Men
The Pillar Men are a species that feature in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. History The Pillar Men were an ancient race of human appearing beings that once inhabited the planet Earth. Eons ago, they evolved alongside mankind where they developed a civilization but they were vulnerable to the effects of the sun. As a result by day they lived in their underground cities whilst at night they walked on the surface beneath the moon. Their kind needed to consume organic life but lived in balance in the world around them with mankind treating them as god-like beings. Such an existence changed upon the birth of one of their kind named Kars who sought greater power and an immunity from the stone. Thus, he created the Stone Mask that partially unlocked new abilities but created greater hunger for life. The result of his actions cause the others of his people to turn on him as they saw him as a threat to their existence. This caused Kars to slaughter them with only a single ally by his side who also took in two young children in their care. Thus, there were only four Pillar Men that existed in the world. Some of their kind being active as far back as 12,000 years ago. According to them, the last time they had walked on the Earth was around 2,000 years ago. During this era, they encountered some resistance from a tribe of humans that harnessed the power of Ripple energy. Wamuu and Kars encountered members of the Harmon Clan with the Pillar Man's leader deciding to slay them as he believed that they would become a threat to their existence in the future. Esidisi was stated to had spent some time in the company of the famed strategist Sun Tzu. The Pillar Man Kars sought to transform themselves into the ultimate beings that would be immune to the power of the sun. Thus, he crafted the Stone Mask in order to bring about this metamorphosis but it lacked the power to unlock the power of the Pillar Men. As such, he required a potent energy source from a large version of the light amplifying Red Stone of Aja that was in the hands of the Ripple tribe. This saw the Pillar Men decimated the tribe of the Ripple and nearly wiped them out for the stone but they failed to acquire it. Santana's body was later transported to the Speedwagon Foundation for study where it was kept under constant exposure to UV light to prevent the Pillar Man from awakening again. A test was conducted on the body whereby a snake was released into the chamber containing Santana with the serpent absorbed into the petrified form. Thus, it was concluded that despite the Pillar Man's defeat that Santana was still alive. However, it as concluded that so long as the UV light was kept on him that he would remain petrified. The findings did note the dangers of the Pillar Men to Speedwagon who sought to prevent the other members of this race from awakening. With Wamuu's death, the only remaining member of the Pillar Men was their leader Kars. He dispatched his vampires to slay the humans only for the undead to be attacked by members of the German military along with the Speedwagon Foundation. They had brought with them portable UV light equipment that managed to repel the attackers. This allowed JoJo and Lisa Lisa the opportunity to challenge Kars personally to one-on-one combat with him agreeing to fight Lisa Lisa. During the battle, Kars cheated by sending a vampire disguised at him to attack Lisa Lisa whilst he struck her from behind where he fatally injured her. This allowed him to get the Red Stone of Aja and he sent his remaining vampires against JoJo whilst Kars proceeded with his plan to become the ultimate being. Overview In appearance, members of the Pillar Men resembled that of a human being but given abilities far above their kind. On one hand, they were incredibly long lived being able to survive for thousands of years with Wamuu stating that his lifespan encompassed 12,000 years. Such long lifespans meant that their birth rates were low with only a few of their kind ever being born. The skin of their kind was shown to be extremely malleable to the point that it acted almost like rubber. It could expand or contract on will whilst re-arranging itself from damaging strikes within moments. Such a technique allowed the Pillar Man to either avoid a strike by moving their body out of alignment or recover instantly from physical blows. In more extreme cases, they could fold their bodies in a manner beyond that of a human being allowing them to compress their skin and even bones to allow them access to small openings. This allowed them to contract their body in order to escape through small vents or even enter the body of a human being either through the mouth or through an open wound. Pillar Men had a remarkable amount of endurance as they were able to survive numerous gunshots without harm and even be unaffected after swallowing a stick of dynamite. Even if they were dismembered, their bodies would move under their own power in order to reform their form. Pillar Men had an amazing level of resilience as they were able to survive grievous wounds with ease with the loss of body parts. After the destruction of his arm, Esidisi simply cut off a dead human's arm and placed it in the place of his lost limb where he said in time it would change into being a proper arm for himself. Furthermore, he was able to survive the destruction of his body and existed as a living brain that moved under its own power with the capacity to possess human beings until he was exposed to sunlight that finally destroyed him. For sustenance, their people had to consume the organic life from living beings. Their entire bodies contained specialized cells that secreted digested enzymes that allowed them to consume nearly organic matter that came towards it. Thus, on physical contact it appeared that a Pillar Man absorbed their prey when in actual fact they were consumed. Such a power was capable of consuming not only humans but even vampires. The only exception to this process were those that had the power to utilize the Ripple energy source as this repelled the power of a Pillar Man. Only a Ripple user that was unconscious and not actively using their power could be consumed. With anyone else, simple contact with another person was enough for their bodies to be consumed with Pillar Men walking through human beings leaving half their bodies gone in the process. Each had a frightening intelligence allowing them to learn concepts such as language or even disassembling tools such as a machine-gun within a short span of time. They were also able to absorb knowledge from their prey allowing their fingers to piece through the flesh of a human head. Once done, the Pillar Man was able to learn he knowledge of their prey within moments. The greatest weakness of the Pillar Men was one that they shared with vampires namely sunlight. However, Pillar Men were able to survive longer within sunlight that did not kill them instantly. It was only through constant exposure was a Pillar Man defeated as their bodies slowly were reduced to stone due to sunlight. As such, when faced within sunlight, they often sought shelter from its effects such as darker conditions. They even used their body to manipulate their bodies to enter into the flesh of a living being such as a human to serve as a protective cocoon from the sunlight. Though vulnerable to sunlight, it did not kill them but simply petrified their bodies which remained in this state so long as constant UV light was present. Even in a stone-like state, their bodies were still active and absorbed any organic mass that came close to them. Members *'Santana' : (サンタナ Santana?) a male with blonde hair who was described as the weakest of their kind and who had been left behind as a guard dog. *'Esidisi' : (エシディシ Eshidishi?) *'Wamuu' : (ワムウ Wamū?) *'Kars' : (カーズ Kāzu?) Notes *The Pillar Men were the primary antagonists in the second JoJo's Bizarre Adventure story arc Battle Tendency. Appearances *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'': External Link *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Wiki Entry Category:Species Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure